


Halloween Candy

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Would you consider taking more requests? I loved the idea of Kylo being afraid of something, so could you write about kylo being afraid of creepy horror movies?- Anonymous





	Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Apr 28th, 2018

“Is the popcorn finished?” Kylo was sliding on his socks, right into the kitchen of his adorable girlfriend.

“Hands of the bowl, it´s not ready yet!” she giggled while he had started to kiss her neck. “Then I get my hands on some other sweets.” he purred in her ear and she instinctively pulled her shoulder up.

“Stop!” hitting his arm lightly she turned around to him. Leaning down to her he stole a gently kiss from her lips, while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“Hey!” quickly grabbing the bowl and holding it away Kylo only laughed.

“The sweets are for the movie! How about you prepair the coach for us instead.” shaking her head she looked after Kylo who returned to the livingroom.

It was Halloween and the both of them would have their annual movie night. But this one was special, since now they were finally dating, after Kylo had fought so long for her to be his.

A few years back Finn had introduced Kylo to this sweet and nerdy horror freak who immediately stole his heart. But to that time, she had a bad break up behind her and needed the time to heal properbly, which he gave her altough he had hoped that she would at some point started to like him as well. Which had brought him in many messy Halloween Evenings, since he wanted her to like him, Kylo had told her a small little lie when the got to know each other.

Fluffing the pillows and throwing them onto the ground, he looked down at the DVD´s on the table and stopped mid motion.

“Babe, are we not gonna watch Nightmare before Christmas like every year?” he shouted to the kitchen, she came dancing with a few bowls in her hand. Placing them onto the coffe table she stood in front of him before laying her hand against his chest.

“My brother borrowed that movie for his date, so I thought we could spice things up this time, especially since well…” stretching onto the tips of her toes she placed a gentle and long kiss on his plum lips.

“I … I guess…” he half heartedly agreed and looked down at the cases again. Normally he would always find a way to get around those damn horror movies.

“What? You don´t like my picks?” she asked with a chuckle and run her hands up his chest.

“No, no they are good, just … don´t we brake tradition here?” rapping his arms around her waist, he let his hands glide over her behind before he squeezed it a little, making her bite her lip.

“Well then you pick one this time. I need to prepare the bole of candy for the kids.” not letting her go, he stole a few kisses from her lips and she chuckled in each one of them.

“Kylooo!” she tried to push herself away but he slowly leaned his forehead against hers.

“Just one more…” he whispered with a smirk, making it hard for her to say no. Letting him take her lips again, she let her hand run over his shoulders.

“Was that enough?” she asked with the most beautyfull smile.

“Alright… “ letting go of her, Y/N went back to the kitchen, while he slandered over to the shelves with movies.

Just looking over the titles gave him goosebumps and he shook his shoulders for a moment.

Pulling out a movie, he looked at the harmless looking cover.

“Better then the rest I guess, can´t be so bad.”

But oh how wrong he would be.

Sitting on the cozy little pillow camp on the floor, Kylo had his arm around her shoulder, while the bowl with popcorn was sitting on his lap. He listened to her little Trivias she always liked to through in sometimes in the movie, like how the make up was made or how they filmed a specific perspective, but his eyes were more focused on her excited face then on the films he disliked so much.

“Hey your not even watching?” pouting she looked dissapointed up to him.

“I have something better to look at.” he countered and showered her face with little pecks of kisses. “Come on you were the one who picked it.”

“Sorry…” he apologized and turned his attention to tv, before the doorbell suddenly rang and he flinched so much that he kicked the popcorn away.

Surprised, Y/N followed the rowling bowl with her eyes before she started to burst out in a loud laughter.

“I´ll be right back.” she still giggled when she opened the door for a few children who are trick or treating.

In the meantime, Kylo let his hand brush over his face.

“Well that was fucking embarrassing…” he mumbled while looking over his shoulder, seeing Y/N gave the kids their treats.

Gathering the wasted popcorn, he threw it all in the bin, thinking about what he should tell Y/N hy it happened.

“Everything alright?” she asked while wrapping her arms around his waist. “I murdered my popcorn…” he said with deep regrets and she chuckled.

“Yes you did… I can make you more if you want.” Y/n offered but he turned around in her arms and pressed a gently kiss on her forehead.

“No it was my fault. Lets just … watch the rest of the movie.”

Tilting her head slightly, she let him pull her back into the livingroom, until he sat down and seated her directly in front of him.

Leaning against his chest, she let the movie continue while Kylo nervously started to bite his thumb his eyes actually focused on the screen.

It couldn´t be that hard. A little bit of fake blood and CGI, nothing to worry about right? But as soon as the next jumpscare appeared he flinched so hard that he even made Y/N squeal.

“Okay! I can´t! Nope! I´m out!” quickly grabbing the remote, he paused the movie and let his head sink into her hair, letting out a relieved huff.

Starting to giggle Y/N laid her hands on Kylos. “Finally. Are you confessing?”

“I confess that I´m a scaredy cat…” he mumbled and she looked over her shoulder, pressing a small kiss on his scalp.

“I figured as much.”

“You´re not angry? I lied to you.” lifting his head, he slowly stroke with his nose over her ear.

“You did. And got really scared for it, twice. Even destroyed your own Popcorn. I think that is enough as revenge.” giggling to herself, he started to growl. Finally understanding that she had set this up.

“Little Minx….” laying his hand on his chest he looked shocked at her.

“Oh stop being so dramatic!” slapping his arm lightly she stole a kiss from him.

“How about I pick another movie. Promise it won´t be scary.” she offered, but Kylo suddenly pressed her onto the blankets on the floor.

“How about a really special Halloween Candy?” he whispered in her ear, before letting his lips glide over her neck.

“Fine…” she only grinned, before wrapping her arms around his neck, to pull him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
